Melissa Stahlberger (Psycho Series Character)
Melissa Stahlberger (née Sherman) (Born in 1962) is a close friend of Theresa Ridgway and an antagonist throughout the videos. Because of tradition, Melissa is considered aunt to Jeffrey Jr. and Jesse. Biography In high school, it is revealed in LIVING IN THE PAST! that Melissa had a traumatic relationship with Larry Abraham. Melissa can be briefly seen in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving and at the family's lake house in the summer vlogs. It's evident that Melissa is not on board with Jesse filming everything. It's also revealed that she is not in fact Theresa's sister, but a close friend simply considered an aunt. Melissa appeared in the video were she, Jesse and Theresa reacted to 2 Girls, 1 Cup video. This video showed a different side of her personality from what is seen in recent videos. In MOVING IN w/ AUNT MELISSA!, Theresa moves into Melissa's house, this is after Uncle Larry told Theresa about the lie Jesse told, making her upset. Personality According to Jesse, Melissa is a kindhearted woman and very likable. She seems to be very modest and nice in the 2 Girls, 1 Cup video reaction. When she is drunk, Melissa has a change of personality, becoming selfish, very feminist and arrogant to others, insulting Jesse, Jeffrey Sr., Uncle Larry and Corn, as well as not letting people speak during a conversation. Melissa's shown to be encouraging towards Theresa divorcing Jeffery Sr., thinking him to be a "dick". She is also influencing Terry on her own beliefs to turn against Terry's own son, including encouraging Theresa to be as annoyed as Melissa with Jesse's cameras and his presance. Melissa often pokes people in the chest when provoked, as evidenced in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! ''and ''THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!. Melissa does not evidently realise that poking people in their chest can also offend the person, as well as bothering them by invading their space and touching them, as evident in the former video. Melissa appears to become more hostile when being challenged, as evident in BOILING POINT!, when Melissa and Jesse get into a heated argument with her constantly pointing at Jesse and making snide remarks about his personality and how he will become like his father. She also shows to be willing to commit assault when she's disrespected, such as slapping Jesse in the face in [[A SLAP IN THE FACE!|''A SLAP IN THE FACE!]].'' According to George, Melissa tells him little and has even gone as far as to not tell him that Theresa was moving in. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jesse is visibly disliked by Melissa. She states that he acts very immature, and is constantly "whining". She is also very annoyed by his filming. She describes him as a twelve year old child that is not responsible. It is implied that the Jesse and Melissa had a closer relationship in the past. Despite their tense relationship, however, Melissa stands up for Jesse against Jeffery Sr. in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!, though she still comments on how he will become like his father, due to his father's behavior and being around him. The two briefly mended their relationship in NOT MUCH DIFFERENT! when Melissa opened up to Jesse after a heated argument with Uncle George. It's revealed that the reasoning for her brash attitude is to set up a facade to be strong for her friend, Terry. Unfortunately the epiphany was swept under the rug for her and returned back to her old ways. Their relationship would later be greatly damaged further in THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!, where Jesse (along with Georgie) pulls a prank on Melissa by dumping a bowl of spaghetti on her head. This resulted in Jesse being kicked out of her house, permanently. The relationship is further strained in BOILING POINT! when her and Jesse get into a heated argument and Jesse goes as far as to call her an "asshole" and a "cunt". She then starts to accuse her of influencing his mother to drink and party, a trait that Theresa didn't have before the two friends were reunited. The relationship is incredibly damaged when Melissa slaps Jesse in [[A SLAP IN THE FACE!|''A SLAP IN THE FACE!]] believing that it was justified because of how Jesse speaks to her and how he is trying to ruin her friendship with Theresa. However, towards the end of [[THE FALLOUT! (PART 1)|''THE FALLOUT! (PART 1)]], their relationship seems to be repaired as Jesse thanks Melissa for giving his mother a place to say, resulting in a hug between the two. Before she leaves, Melissa leaves a message on his car's windshield, apologising for her actions. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeffrey Jr. is one of the few family members in the Ridgway family that Melissa is very fond of. According to Melissa, Jeffrey Jr. is much better than his father and that he is handsome, also telling that he was different from Jesse, whom she does not seem to care for very much. She also describes him as a "hottie with muscles". Theresa Abraham-Ridgway Theresa and Melissa are best friends. They often drink alcoholic beverages and attend country clubs together. Melissa will frequently talk Theresa into taking numerous shots, and will agree with mostly everything she says. Their friendship becomes strained in A SLAP TO THE FACE! ''when Melissa slaps Jesse, believing that Melissa had no right to hit him even though Melissa believes he deserved it. In the videos that took place after ''A SLAP IN THE FACE!, Terry is starting to stand up to Melissa and even argue with her as well. George Stahlberger George and Melissa have a visibly poor relationship. George states that Melissa locks him out of his own house frequently, and they often have arguments. They are often heard arguing while Jesse and Corn are in a different room. In ALCOHOL FREAKOUT!, Melissa stole George's wine, much to his dismay. When attempting to take it back, Melissa shattered the glass bottle, ensuing a loud argument, which resulted in George furiously leaving the room. In December 2015, George and Melissa had a heated argument about the Christmas tree and Christmas tree decorations. George accused Melissa of destroying parts of the decorations, however in fact it was Jeffery Sr. that destroyed them by throwing Melissa into it all. George then later said that it was all her fault because she made the situation worse by getting into a heated argument with Jeffrey Sr., which caused her to be plunged into the tree. Georgie Stahlberger As revealed in THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!, Melissa seems to favor Georgie over Jesse after having spaghetti dumped over her head by the two, even accusing Jesse of manipulating Goergie and continues to deny that the prank was jointly done by the two. In REPEAT OFFENDERS!, Melissa continues to disbelieve that Georgie helped set up the prank, even after Georgie admitted to it. Melissa claims that Georgie eats food on a ration-based system. Things She Has Destroyed/Damaged/Stolen So Far Trivia *Melissa is one of the very few characters to be seen drunk. The others are Theresa, and Jeffrey Sr. *Melissa is the only person who seems to hate Larry. *Melissa is the second person to be described as being just like Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., the first being Jeffrey Jr. *Melissa and George have a very complicated relationship, similar to Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa. * Melissa seems to favour Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. over Jesse, as shown in ALCOHOL FREAKOUT!. ** More sexually interested into Jeffrey Jr. and his muscles, which seems to creep him out. * Melissa was seen in the CONSTRUCTION SERIES video "LAYING THE GROUNDWORK!", with Theresa and her husband, Back then, she seemed to be much nicer to Jesse, even giving him a birthday card. She also seemed more comfortable with the camera at the time. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes